Linorra Drabbles
by CommanderFluffykins
Summary: Just some Drabbles, for now it will be rated T just in case. Might turn to M.


Disclaimer; I do not own LoK or any of the characters, sadly ;u ;

"Korra. You shouldn't be here." Korra looked up at Lin. "I-I just came to see how you were doing! " She replied defensively. "In the middle of the night ?" Lin questioned, lifting an eyebrow. Korra let out a sigh, " Ugh, okay you caught me. I couldn't sleep." "Just get in here" She replied, opening the window wider and pulling Korra inside her house.

Ever since returning from the South Pole, Korra and Lin had become somewhat closer to eachother. Lin told her self it was just her motherly side showing for the young girl, but Korra didn't see it that way. Whenever someone asked about it though, Korra would simply leave it at the fact that they were friends, and had a lot in common. Surprisingly, Asami was the only one who know about Korra's secret crush on Lin.

Korra sat down on Lin's couch, while she went into the kitchen to prepare some tea for the both of them. Lin came back and handed a cup to Korra. "Thanks." Korra said. Lin sat beside her quietly. After a bit of silence, Lin looked at Korra. "Somethings been bugging you hasn't it." Korra bit her lip and looked up at Lin. "Erm.. Is it that obvious?" _Damn.. She was so adorable when she bit her lip.._ Lin thought. _No. Korra's seventeen, I can't be thinking of her like this.. _Lin looked away from Korra. "Well, this is your third night in a row coming here. C'mon, just tell me what's on your mind." She said, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Well. It involves Mako." She said. Lin closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch. "The Fire Ferret boy with the scarf ?" Korra nodded. "Him and I.. we uh .. aren't .. dating anymore." She said hesitantly. Lin looked at Korra. "I'm sorry Korra. You can do way better." She gave Korra a soft smile. _I mean I'm always here.. Oh spirits, not again Lin.. _"I actually was.. the one who broke up with him.. I've seem to have had my eyes set on someone else.. entirely." Korra said, turning away from Lin. _Of course. She already has someone she wants.._ Lin kept looking at Korra. _Wait, is that a blush I see on her cheeks? _

Korra started to fidget. "But I'm pretty unsure of how this person feels about me, and how other people would react to me being with this person.." She started rambling softly. Lin put her hand on Korra's. "I didn't know you were one to care about what other people think about you." Korra glanced at Lin, and started to shake her head. "I usually am not.. " Her voice trailed off as she lost herself in Lin's green eyes. They sat there for a minute or so, Lin rubbing the top of Korra's hand with her thumb. "Korra.." Lin started. She hadn't noticed, but her and Korra had moved closer to eachother.

It's now or never.. Korra thought. "I-It's you, okay? You're the one I.. have feelings for." Korra's face was now inches from Lin's, as she noticed her eyes widen a little. "So that's why you've been.. a little off these past few days." Korra couldn't help the smile that tugged at her face. "Heh.. yeah." Lin started taking in all of Korra's facial features. Her tan skin, bright blue eyes, and.. those lips.. Lin wondered what it felt like to have them against hers. Lin set a hand on Korra's cheek. "I'm not quite sure how to respond to this.. "

Before Lin could let her thoughts travel more, Korra leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Lin didn't hesitate to kiss back, but when her doubts came back, she pulled back. "Korra.. as much as I enjoyed that.. It just wouldn't be right. " Korra stuck a lip out in a pout. "I don't care if it's right or not, I like you, and if you enjoyed it, then you must like me back! And.. Who cares what people think, right?" Korra gave Lin a goofy grin. Lin couldn't help but smile. "I hope you're okay with this, because I know people would say that I am taking avantage of you. You being the Avatar and all. "

Korra leaned in again. " But you aren't, and I know that." Lin smiled wider, this time wrapping her arms around Korra's waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Well this was terribly short !

R&R Please? c:

I'm just making this a bunch of drabbles & oneshots for when I'm bored of these two~


End file.
